A new journey
by buffymania33
Summary: Faith moved to New York after the battle with the first and has been living a boring lifestyle until an old friend shows up and what happens next you will never expect.
1. Chapter 1

The girl was running as fast as she could through the streets of New York, but no matter how fast she ran or where she ran to

she couldn't get away, she made a right turn down an ally which of course led to a dead end and now she was trapped and she

screamed

Girl: "Please don't hurt me"

Only causing the men to laugh at her, one of them said

Man: "Hurt you we wouldn't dream of it" before lunging at her and the woman closed her eyes expecting something to happen

but nothing did and when she opened her eyes she only saw a woman. "Hey do you need help" The girl was confused what

happened to the Men and who was this girl in front of her, so she asked. "who are you what happened to those guys" The

woman replied. "I'm Faith and what guys their was nobody here" The girl was confused. "but those guys they were right their,

they were chasing me". Faith stopped her babbling . "look there is nobody here but me ,what's your name". The girl took a

while to answer as she was very confused. "Lucy". Faith now feeling she had this girl where she needed her."Well Lucy you

look tired how bout you get home you were probably just seeing things". Lucy became even more impossibly confused."but

how" but then Faith cut her off. "it happens when your too tired, you see things". Lucy now thinking she herself was insane

turned around and walked past Faith and out of her sight. Faith let out a sigh of relief , while she did feel a little bad fo r making

the girl think she was basically insane, it was the lesser of to evils because trying to explain to her that those men were actually

vampires would have been a pain in her ass as well as making Lucy think that Faith was the one insane but also make Lucy

afraid of people for the rest of her life, well just to say the least it would have lead to badness so letting Lucy think that after a

good night sleep she would be OK was better than nothing, so Faith put her stake away and went on her way.

Faith had been in New York going on ten years now but she wasn't their for the partying or the hot guys, she didn't have the

time for that anymore and she didn't really want to, she had been through to much and to much had changed. Faith's life

nowadays was boring, it was pretty much eat, sleep, slay, repeat. Faith did do things in between though like of course shower

or watch TV in her crap hole apartment and every once in a while she tried to even date, but that never worked out. Mostly

because her and dating did not mix and never had. The only contact Faith had was a friend of hers named Brian. Faith had

made other friends over the years in Manhattan but thy all left for one reason or another , all except Brian. The reason she

thought Brian stayed was because for one he did not have anywhere else to go or anything else to do and also because he was

a shape shifter. Yeah you heard that right Shape shifter. Brian and Faith were both supernatural beings so they could relate to

each other, Also Brian worked as a bartender so Faith was not complaining about the free drinks . And speaking of the Bar that

was where faith was going now.


	2. Chapter 2

Faith Pov

I walked into the bar to find Brian wiping off the counter. Thank god the place was nearly empty,

I don't really like people much anymore, and that's why I mostly only came in on Mondays

because nobody else went out on Mondays. I went over and sat on one of the stools and

started talking to Brian.

"Hey"

"hey" He replied "usual"

"Yeah" I said, I usually just got JD whenever I was here so that's what Brian gave me and he

usually gave it to me for free, that's one of the perks of making friends with a bartender,

anyway Brian got back with the JD then he held of his lighter and in the deepest voice said to

me.

"rough day"

That made me smile, whenever Brian could tell that I had A bad day he would joke and make

me laugh, and he always had the sweetest smile on his face, just like right now.

"yeah, you know, same old shit" I told him and he was smiling at me again.

"yeah I can relate" he said, which also made me smile you see Brian wasn't a normal human

because for one he was 2000 years old and he was also a shapeshifter and that's why I cant

really describe what he looks like because he is always changing something about himself, for example he can change his eyes from blue to green in a second if he wants or his hair from black

to blonde, but you know he always left various things on him so I could recognize him, like he

usually kept his body shape the same he was very muscular but kide of short as he was only an

inch taller than me, not that he could not change that if he wanted, but anyway , he also wore

the same kind of clothes, normally it was a white T shirt, Black jeans and black biker boots he

affectionately calls his Shit kickers(yes he can fight too),he also keeps his facial features mostly

the same, his face was long and thin he had bushy eyebrows that he tried to keep

trim, he had

full lips and some above average size ears, he had short spiked hair and a fairly large head, I

mean not huge but you know above average but other wise he was handsom. Just in case your

thinking it, I am not (and that is a big NO) attracted to

him in THAT WAY, I mean its not like I

haven't thought about it at certain time like during my double H's, I am still Faith after all but I

behave myself because for one Brian is a heartbreaker, don't get me wrong he is a good guy

but there have been times that I have seen three or four women exiting his house and I was not

looking to get involved in that kind of thing again, and for two I had to face that I was getting

older, I am 32 now and I couldn't just go around picking up guys like a teenage girl anymore, so

I had made the decision a long time ago that I was just gonna find someone I liked and settle

down but that is just a matter of when because I couldn't find anyone I liked well enough to

settle with for one reason or another, but just then Brian tapped me on my shoulder, shaking

me out of my thoughts,

"WHAT" he was looking at me amused.

"I said I have a lead on that pack of vampires we were hunting". He was still looking at me

amused and I kind of wanted to punch him but we have hunting down this pack of vampires for

about two weeks so I could not afford to have my backup in the hospital.

"where are they" he looked at me kind of disappointed and said.

"in hell". 'huh'

"huh". now I was

confused

"yeah you remember those two women who gave us the case in the first place". he looked at

me expectantly.

" yeah". 'Jesus I just wish he would get to the point'

"Well they rushed in here this morning and said that the pack had doubled back instead of

running away like we thought, the girl said they were kidnapped but that a man had saved

them at the last minute".

"a man". 'what other person would be hunting vampires in this city' I thought.

"yeah and I was thinking that if there is another person doing this maybe we track him down try

to get him to join us because lord knows we need the help". well he was right about that.

"Ah, what the hell , you got a description". I didn't expect him to actually have one but I caught

a break.

"yeah actually I do". and Brian pulled out his notepad to read the description to me. "the girls

said that he was about 6ft 2in tall , 180 pounds, very muscular, dark brown eyes, spiked black

hair and um beautiful, oh and he also had a long black coat". I just sat there frozen because I

knew someone who looked exactly like that but it was impossible there was no way HE was

here in New York, but then Brian shook me out of my thoughts once again.

"You ok Faith you look like you've seen a ghost". NO I was not feeling ok now I was feeling sick

so I did the only logical thing I could do, I lied.

"yeah five by five but I got to motor". and before Brian could reply I hightailed it out of the bar

and to my apartment and I didn't get a wink of sleep that night, the description of the man

bothered me too much because their was no way HE was here because HE disappeared ten

years ago I was sure HE was dead but their was no proof no one had seen him die but its been

ten years HE had to be dead, but with that on my mind the whole night I couldn't sleep I just

stayed up watching old movies and its about noon now and I was still in the same place but

then I heard a knock on my door. 'its probably just Brian wondering what's wrong so I just yelled from

the couch.

"Brian I'm

find I just need some alone time". but I heard the knock again ,fuck can this guy not

take a I just yelled louder.

"FUCK BRIAN I'M FINE OK". then I heard a voice through the door.

"Faith it's me". oh my god, did I just hear who I thought I heard,

well only one way to find out so

I got up and slowly walked to the door and finally opened it and I came face to face with Him

and he spoke.

"hey". I was at a loss for words as the

only one I could get out was his name.

"Angel".

TBC


	3. reunion

Faith POV

my god, 'I cant believe who I'm looking at'

"Angel, what the hell". 'what the hell

was he doing here and not only that but

how the hell was he here, I hadn't seen him in ten years I thought he had to be

dead because he just disappeared.

"Look I know this is sudden and that your probably shocked but just let me come

in and I'll tell you anything you want to know". I was a little hesitant but I let him

in, he came in and stood with his back to me while he looked around for a second

and finally turned to face me. You know in the ten years since I had seen his face I

forgot how handsome he was but now that I got a good look, god he was still

yummy but he also never aged so I guess, DUH.

"So what do you want to know first". What did I want to know first, well first of all I have

to make sure it's actually him because for all I knew this was a trick, I mean he just

shows up after ten years out of the blue and now I'm wondering why

I let him in

without testing him first.

"Are you really Angel". He doesn't look surprised that I asked, but that's because

he's probably on the same train of thought I am.

"Yes". He looked genuine but I have to be sure so I'm just gonna go for old reliable

and ask him something only he knows the answer to.

"Ok if your really Angel then what's my birthday?". If you wondering the answer is

yes, Angel is the only person in the world to know my birthday as everyone else

who would know it was dead but then again I thought he was to.

"December/18/1981". Damn he was right even down to the year but that still

could be a lucky guess so question 2.

"What's my last name". Again if this was truly Angel he would be the only person

to know my last name, in fact Angel knew more things about me than anyone on

the planet, mostly of course because I told him, he was the only one who cared

enough to ask.

"Lehane". Ok he got that right to but still even if it was unlikely that still could

been a lucky guess but now it was for the final test.

"What was the actual day I was born". I know your thinking to yourself 'why ask

him that he could just guess it right' but I wasn't lookin for the actual day, I was

lookin for the reason behind why I even knew, because as you know most people

don't know the actual day of the week they were born, but I knew for one reason

and one reason only and the only two people that knew that reason were me and Angel,

so if he got this right I would have no doubt this was him.

"It was a Thursday because when you were little your mom would always yell at

you that the Thursday you were born was the day that ruined her life". OH MY

GOD, he was right, so of course I didn't hesitate throwing my arms around his

neck and he hugged me back, and I know what your thinkin, that me huggin some

one is unusual but I hugged him for two reasons, one because I have changed a

lot and two and most important, because I missed him and I didn't feel shame in

telling him that.

" I missed you". he was still hugging me and he says.

"I missed you to". I am so relieved to hear him say that but that also reminded me,

why was he here or better yet how was he here, ten years ago he vanishes and

then just shows up out of the blue, and now I was getting mad

at him because

how could he do that, just disappear on me without even so much as a good by.

so I untangled myself from his arms and punched him in the face, he doesn't seem shocked by it and he massages his jaw a second before

speaking.

"I guess I have some explaining to do". Some, try a lot.

"What do you me some, WHY ARE YOU HERE?, HOW ARE YOU HERE?, WHAT THE

HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?, IT' BEEN TEN FUCKING YEARS. I screamed at him and

again he didn't seem shocked, he probably knew I was gonna act this way, I am

pissed off now, he paused for a while before he finally spoke, he looked as if he

didn't really want to explain it to me, like it was too personal and lord know me

nor him like the

whole chick flick share my feelings crap, but there times when its

needed and now was one of those times, I deserve to know.

"Look as far as what happened to me". he paused again as though things were

about to get uncomfortable for him but I don't care." I'm waiting", it a while again

before he talks again."Well I'm sure you know what happened the night I

disappeared". yeah I knew he had sent me a letter. " yeah I got the letter, one last

hurah against the senoir partners at evil ink, but I talked to Spike when he came

back, he said that they couldn't find you any where". It was true, Spike had come

to Cleveland after the fight and told me everything but what shocked me was

that Spike was human, I couldn't believe that's a story for another day.

"What happened after was that when it was over, I looked at the damage and I

realized that besides Spike and illyria everyone on my team was dead and still

whenever I looked at illyria I saw Fred and when ever I looked at Spike, well that's

a little hard to describe but regardless I realized the that everyone around me

always died for some reason or another so I decided it was time for me to just go,

and I know that might sound a little selfish but believe me I was doing it so know

one

else around me would ever get hurt like you or Buffy or Willow or Any of you

and...so I just left, I went to a bunch of different places just doing my thing, you

know helping the helpless". I softened my attitude after that, I still didn't totally

forgive him but I could understand why he did what he did, but still that left two

question unanswered so I asked.

"Ok I get it, I don't completely forgive you yet but I get you but there are still two

things I want to know, first of all, how did you get here?. How did you even find me?". How did he find me I was very curious.

" I broke into the public records office and found your address". now I'm smiling

because that is the Angel I know and love,...

forget I just said love.

"But that actually leads me to my own question, what happened to you record it's

completely erased, you were a fugitive and now...nothing, you just signed a

lease without any fear of the cops find

ing you. I knew this was coming, you see

Brian for a 2000 year old shape shifter was actually very good with computers and

he had completely erased my record and he had also made me a new Identity,

well not exactly new it was my same name but a new everything else so I could

basically be myself without having to worry about it. Hell he also was my landlord,

he owned the apartment but he hooked me up on rent because in his words, he

said he thought that I worked enough, but I wasn't sure how he could afford it,

you see Brian was rich but he only worked as a bartender so I didn't know how

but as I said he was good with computers so it probably had something to do with

that and it was probably illigal but I kept my mouth shut because to me Brian is a

life saver, but I also just realized I went completely off topic so to answer Angel.

" I have a friend who's really good with computers". he looked at me kind of funny

then. "Is that the Brian you mentioned before opining the door". Shit

I forgot that

I had said that. " yeah". I just wanted to answer honestly because he was doing

the same with me." is he your boyfriend". what did he just ask. "no he's just a

friend". I think I just saw relief in his eyes, but why." oh well do you have a

boyfriend". why does he care, I don't understand. " no and why do you care". I

saw a look of relief and panic cross his face." I don't,...i don't care just curious".

Ok ill buy it for now. but now I'm remembering I had a second question.

"well now that we went completely of the topic I had a second question, why are

you here?. not that I wasn't happy to see him but him showing up out of the blue

was a little strange.

"I missed you and I wanted to see you". I could see he was genuine about that

which made me happy on the inside but I could see in his eyes that that wasn't

the only reason.

"AAANNNNNNDDDD". He's looking like he just got caught now.

"aannnnddd, I need help". what could he possibly need my help for.

"help, help with what". he's looking at me with is eyes as if to tell me this was

gonna shock me.

"With this". he walked over to the far side of the living room where my windows

were at and opened them to let himself be completely overtaken by sunlight,

yes this was shocking because he wasn't burning.

"I'm human". HOLY SHIT, human but how. but then again what did it matter, he

was human isn't

this his dream come true."oh my god, but Angel why would you

need help with this, isn't this what you wanted". he looked disappointed now."yes but the problem is that I don't know how it happened, I tried to tell my self it

didn't matter but I can't get it

out of my head, what if this is a trick, what if this

isn't permanent, I need to know". well that only left one more question, why me."why do you need my help". he looked at me kind of confused. " because your my only hope, nobody else wants anything to

do with me, especially since I found

out Buffy died they don't think I have a place among them anymore, and plus

you're the only person I feel I can trust with this anyway so you're my only hope

Faith". damn it Angel always new how to talk. of course I would help him but of

course I just realized he knew about buffy dieing how did he find out, and just so

you know , yes buffy died her third and final death five years ago but Angel was

gone then so how did he find out."How did you know about Buffy". he didn't even

hesitate answering that."when it happened willow tracked me down, I don't know

how she even knew I was alive but she told what happened and not to come back

around, I understood, she was upset and you know I got real upset over that one".

I could imagine he did. " well I guess now that everything's out in the open, ill do

what I can to help you figure this out but I don't have a clue where to begin". he

looked at me kind of disappointed but an idea just popped into my head, Brian if

any one can figure this out its him, so I got up went to the phone and diled his

number and he picked up on the first ring." Brian it's Faith, can you get to my

place fast, we need your help.

TBC


	4. explaination

Angel's POV Ok so here Faith and I sat waiting for her friend. I needed answers, I didn't know how it was possible for me to be human I had signed away the Shanshu years ago. I was still trying to get used to it, you know, walking in the sun, eating real food, it was mind blowing. I looked over at Faith, I know she should be pissed at me and I know I deserve it but, back then I made a decision I thought was best but It turned out to not help anyway. Faith had every right to be pissed at me but she isn't, she told me she needed a little time to forgive me but she wasn't mad, thank god. The more I looked at Faith now reminded me how beautiful she was, I had kind of forgotten. Someone is knocking on the door now that must me Faith's friend Brian, Faith got up to answer the door, and as soon as he came in the recognized him. "Brian". Holy shit, I haven't seen him since the 30's. "Angel". he look's shocked to see me, he looks different, but then again it has been about 70 years and him being a shape shifter if I remembered right, looking different was a given. "You two know each other". Faith asked the obvious, and Brian started to explain. "Yeah he helped me out with a bulrek demon back in 35". DAMN I remember that demon it took three weeks to find and kill that thing. "1935". Faith seems shocked and she probably should be. "Yes". Brian told her and she looked at me. "Damn you are old". she is looking at me amused and I grinned at her because, yes, yes I am old. "alright well now that were done playing happy reunion, what did you need my help with". Brian was looking at us expectantly, but I don't want to explain the story again so ill just leave it to Faith. "Angel's human and we need to know why". well that was simple. Brian looked a little reeled by that. "Human huh, well the only thing I know that could turn a vampire human is Morah blood". Morah blood, that was a right turn down memory lane for me, but it wasn't Morah blood I knew that. "It couldn't have been Morah blood, I haven't even been in contact with a Morah demon let alone its blood". Brian looked at me then thought for a second.

" well then I guess since you have a soul the only other thing I can think of is the Shanshu prophecy, have you heard of that". well yes of course I have heard of it but that still can't be it. "It can't be that either, I signed my rights away to that years ago". Faith was looking at me now, her eyes saying, "why the hell would you do that". Brian was looking at me and he looks to be at a loss "well then I guess were gonna have to backtrack". what did he mean by that. "backtrack how far". he is looking at me like he is gonna regret saying what he is about to say. "like your whole life". 'oh crap'. " because if you really want to know what happened, I'm gonna need to know everything so then maybe I can begin to figure this out, but no Angelus stories just you". well he kind of had a point, but this is gonna be a pain in the ass, Faith sat down looking bored already and Brian looked as I said regretful. "Well to state the obvious, it all started when I got my soul back". I began and sure enough several hours later I finally finished and Brian looked at me in disbelief and Faith had the same look. "well I wasn't expecting that much, but I think the first thing we need to figure out is that the Shanshu prophecy clearly states that it is THE vampire with a soul not A vampire with a soul so how the hell did that happen". That is a question I can't answer. "Well it doesn't matter any more because Spike is already human". WHAT. "Faith what are you talking about". I didn't even know, when had that happened "Yeah after the fight in the alley he came to Cleveland, he was human, and that Morah demon you brought up earlyer he said that's what happened to him". Holy shit. I didn't know that had happened but I guess It didn't matter anymore. I saw Brian in deep thought but he just got a look as if a light bulb went off in his head. "what is it". " I think I know what happened, you see when Spike got turned human that left Angel as the only vampire with a soul, so as far as when you signed it away goes, you said you killed the Circle only about a day later, so they must have never filed it and so your signature didn't count, also you said that when it happened you were saving some people from that demon so those people must have been your

magic number and bodabing bodaboom Shanshu". WOW that was actually what could have happened but how do we know for sure. "Damn, see Angel I told you Brian could figure it out". Faith was bragging but I'm not in the mood for joking right now. "Alright it seems probable enough, but how do we know for sure". He thought for a moment. "The oricals, you said you have seen them before". "yeah but I also told you they were dead". "Dude there the Oricals, as in direct servents to the powers, they don't stay dead very long". Wow Brian really was smart. "well do you know where they are". "Under the post office". Why was it always under the post office. "ok lets go". TBC


	5. REVEALATIONS

ANGEL POV Now we're standing under the post office and Brian is doing the chants while Faith is just leaning against the wall and she looks in deep thought, and of course the only thing I'm thinking right now is that I can't believe I'm doing this again because I have already been through this once before and that did not end well, I am just hopeing that this time will be different, that maybe I can just finally settle the hell down. "All right it's done". Brian finished the chant and the door is opening but I forgot to bring a gift. "wait I forgot to bring a gift. "OH right here take this". Brian pulled something out of a bag he is holding and handed it to me, It was wrapped in a black cloth. "what is this". "ummmmm...all I can say is that the oricals in their free time like to get a little freaky". OOKAYYY well then I don't think I want to know what it is so I just jumped through the gateway. "Well, well look who it is sister". the male didn't look to pleased to see me, the female however just wanted her gift. "What have you brought me". I took whatever was wrapped in the cloth and tossed it to her, she then turned away and unwrapped it. "ooohhhhh naughty naughty ". She turned back around and faced me. " what do you want lower being". "you know what I want". "yes I do, and your answer is yes". "Sooooo this is permanent just like last time, so you're telling me we just go through this again". the male is looking at me with a kind of surprised face. "No this is not like last time, you see lower being there is no going back on the shanshu prophecy, no turning back the day, no nothing, now if you want to still go out and fight demons and such that is on your own terms but as far as the powers that be are concerned you are officially done with you duty, now leave and please do not come back again because I see no reason anymore". Now all of the sudden I'm back looking at Brian and Faith, Faith seems kind of surprised but Brian not so much.

"what happened, what did they say". "they said it's what we thought and that it's permanent, COMPLETELY permanent". Brian was just quiet now, Brian just turned and started walking, I guess that was just a quiet agreement for Faith and I to start walking to her place because I saw him turn in a direction away from the post office to where I thought was the direction of his house, I am thinking that is just a bit random for him to leave without saying anything but I guess I can understand, I mean what else was their to say, I am looking at Faith now as were walking and she looks to still be in deep thought, I am gonna need to talk to her about that later because it wasn't really like her to be this quiet.

* * *

><p>Faith and I were now back at her apartment and Brian as I had assumed went home and Faith was sitting in the kitchen still in deep thought so I decided to talk to her about it. "Faith". she looked up at me kind of surprised, she didn't even realize I was there. "Yeah". "I just wanted to know what's going on, it's not like you to be this quiet". she looked at me like she didn't really want to talk about it. "well what can I say I have changed". well I have no doubts about that. "well I have to doubts about that". SEE. " but you know you can tell me anything I'm here for you". She seems kind of mad now. "oh yeah like you were here for the last ten years. "is that what this is about". She got up and stood in front of me and I know she is about to go on a rant. "YES that's what this is about you disappear for ten years and then all of the sudden you come back and your human, and of course it's permanent and now you don't even want to celibrate, Angel you have been dropping a lot of bombs on me the last 24 hours and its making me confused so I kind of wish you would just decide what you want and stop being so damn stupid". Now that made me mad, I was just doing what I thought was best. "Ok Faith I know your upset and you have every right to be but listen, for one the reason I'm not really in the celibrateing mood is because I'm not even completely sure me being human is a good thing yet and for two when I left all those years ago I thought It was right now granted it was a mistake but it's not like you<p>

haven't made a few in your lifetime so why don't you just back off of it". She looks really pissed now and I know I shouldn't have said that she was just doing for me what I did for her but what gave her the right to point the finger at me when her hands were not clean, she has tears coming out of her eyes now and she still looks pissed. "MAYBE IF I DIDN'T LOVE YOU SO GODDAMN MUCH I WOULD. TBC


	6. OPEN BOOK

Faith POV OH MY GOD, did I just say that, I did, I did just say that, I didn't even think about it, I just said, I told Angel I loved him, now granted it was angerly but I still said it, Angel is looking at me now completely shocked. "what". IS THAT ALL HE HAS TO SAY, I JUST TOLD HIM I LOVED HIM AND THAT'S ALL HE CAN SAY, WELL I CALL BULLSHIT, BECAUSE I'M FINISHED, I'M GONNA UNLOAD IT ALL ON HIM, BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT HE ALWAYS WANTED RIGHT, FOR ME TO TALK TO HIM ABOUT THINGS, THAT I CAN TELL HIM ANYTHING, WELL HE'S ABOUT TO GET IT, ALL OF IT, I'M GONNA UNLOAD ALL OF THE WEIGHT I HAVE BEEN HOLDING FOR TEN YEARS. "WHAT THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY,…...YOU KNOW WHAT, I'M DONE, YOU WANT TO HERE IT HERE IT IS. I LOVE YOU, I HAVE ALWAYS LOVED YOU, I NEVER THOUGHT IT WOULD HAPPEN TO ME, BUT YOU DID IT, I DON'T KNOW HOW, BUT YOU DID IT, AND THEN ALL OF THE SUDDEN YOU DISAPPEAR, BUT AT FIRST I THOUGHT MAYBE YOU JUST NEED TIME TO GREVE, SO I LEFT IT ALONE BUT THEN IT TURNED INTO SIX MONTHS, AND THEN TWO YEARS AND I HADN'T HEARD ANYTHING FROM YOU, SO IT BROKE ME, THE FACT THAT THE ONLY MAN I CAN EVER TRULY SAY I LOVE IS GONE AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HIM, SO AFTER THAT THE NEXT EIGHT YEARS I JUST SUFFER, AND FOR THREE OF THOSE YEARS EVERYTIME I SEE BUFFY SHE'S GIVING ME DIRTY LOOKS BECAUSE SHE KNOW, SHE JUST SOMHOW KNOWS,THEN SHE DIES AND I STILL HAVEN'T HEARD FROM YOU, AND OF COURSE FIVE YEARS AFTER THAT YOU FINALLY MAKE YOUR FUCKING GRAND RETURN AND YOUR HUMAN OF ALL THINGS, BUT DO YOU KNOW HOW RELIEVED I WAS WHEN I SAW YOU STANDING IN MY DOORWAY, TEN DAMN YEARS OF TRAGEDY GOING ON IN MY LIFE THEN YOU COME BACK AND I THINK MAYBE MY LUCK IS FINALLY TURNING AROUND, BUT THEN OF COURSE YOU FIND OUT YOUR HUMAN BUT YOU STILL JUST WANT TO BROOD ABOUT SOMETHING THAT SHOULD BE SPECIAL, BUT THAT'S YOU, THAT'S JUST LIKE YOU, YOU CAN'T EXCEPT THAT MAYBE IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO JUST BE DONE, YOU STUPID, SELFISH, SON OF A BITCH. THERE YOU GO I LET IT ALL OUT, FINALLY, BUT NOW THERE TEARS RUNNING DOWN MY EYES AND I'M FEELING HORRIBLE, SO I JUST GRAB MY COAT AND I'M

LEAVING BEFORE HE CAN SAY ANYTHING, BECAUSE RIGHT NOW AT HOW PISSED I AM, IGF HE SAYS ONE WRONG THING TO ME I'M GONNA PART HIS ASS CHEEKS LIKE THEY ARE THE RED SEA AND MY FOOT IS MOSES, SO I WOULD RATHER LEAVE AND LET HIM THINK LONG AND HARD ABOUT WHAT HE IS GONNA SAY WHEN I GET BACK, BECAUSE I NEED TO COOL OF BEFORE I DO SOMETHING I'M GONNA REGRET, SO RIGHT NO I'M JUST WALKING BUT I DON'T KNOW WHERE I'M GOING. TBC


	7. COME TO MEETING

ANGEL POV

I'm at a complete loss for words, I had no clue Faith felt that way, but stupid me, I had never paid attention, I had just taken off for ten years, Faith was right about everything, and I do mean everything, it was time for me to face facts. I'V been looking for Faith for hours now, I followed her after she left, but I'm not a vampire anymore, so I couldn't pick up her sent, which made tracking a lot more difficult , plus the fact that I have no clue where Faith likes to go around this city, the only thing I found in her apartment was the address to the bar that, I'm pretty sure Brian works at.

Here I am at the bar and I don't see Faith anywhere, and there is Brian now, maybe he's seen her.

"Brian have you seen Faith". He looks surprised to see me here.

"No, I thought you two were at her apartment".

"We got in a fight and she stormed out, I'm trying to find her". He looks kind of disappointed now.

"Sit down, tell me what happened".

"Look Brian I'm not sure this is any of your".

"SIT DOWN, TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED". I can tell he is dead serious, so I sit down and he pours a glass of Whiskey and hands it to me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to raise my voice, but Faith doesn't get mad about much anymore, so I need to know what happened". I guess I can understand that.

"All right, well, you know she has been very quiet the whole time I'v been here and, that's pretty unusual. So I tried talking to her about it, but then she got mad, and the rest is personal.

"Let me guess, she got mad that you disappeared for ten years and she told you she loved you". How does he know.

"How the hell did you".

"I have been around for about 2000 years man, I can read people like a children's book. It all started when I when I first saw that picture of you in her wallet, and then one night while she was here she got to talking about you, she said you were her best friend in the world, then she got to talking about what you did for her, and then how you disappeared, and she got real upset, I mean she didn't make a scene or nothing, but she bitched about it for a while, and then we got back to the positives, she said you had the best smile she had ever seen, that you had a body that would make every other guy in the world weep, she called you the most magnificent male creature she had ever seen, do you know what I realized then.

"what".

"That she was drunk, there is no way in hell she would have admitted that to me without her being hammered, but going on, she told me the lot more than just that, she told me everything that happened in Sunnydale, about all the guys she has ever been with, now that let me tell you was a very fun story to sit through, and of course about how all she used to do was get some get gone, then she said that all changed when she met you, that after prison she of course had the occasional fling, but it never stuck, and after that she passed out, but also when I saw here dating so many guys and she would kick them to the curb for one reason or another, either he was to short or not muscular enough, It didn't matter how good of a guy he was, If I was a betting man I would have sworn that girl had gone nuts, but after connecting all of that I realized it man, it's you, she loves you, and she also told me that she never really believed you were dead, she has been miserable for the last ten years waiting for your ass to show up again, Angel she loves you more than life its self, I can tell.  
>"I never knew any of that".<p>

"Well yeah, she didn't want you to, and also the fact that you have been god knows where for the last ten years, but do you know what else I realized".

"what".

"That you love her to".

"Ok whoa slow down, no disrespect but you know nothing about me".

"I don't need to know anything about you, I already told you, I can read people, you see after yesterday when you practically told me your whole damn life story, I connected it, you see you loved other women before, Buffy, Cordelia, and you have saved god knows how many people over the years but you have never stuck your neck out for any of them like you did for Faith, now I'm not the love expert don't get me wrong, be there is no way you would have done all that stuff just specifically for her, If you were not in love with her, now you can try to tell me I'm wrong, but then why did you do for her what you did and no one else, tell me, prove me wrong, tell me I'm wrong with any honesty, please I dare you, no I double dog dare you".

I want to tell him he's wrong, but I can't because he's not, damn he was good at reading people, bastard.

"That's what I thought, now here's what's gonna happen, you are going to go back to her apartment because I'm sure she is back there by now, and you and her are gonna talk through this Okay".

Damn Brian is kind of an ass but nonetheless he was right. "Okay".

"Good because I hate drama, Oh and before you go, don't tell her I said any of this, because I would rather NOT have her boot sized print on my ass".  
>"Don't worry your safe".<p>

"Thanks".

I got up and I'm walking out now, I never thought someone would figure out that I loved Faith, I always intended on keeping that to myself, but Brian was good, I'll give him that, so now I'm walking into the apartment, and sure enough Brian was right, Their Faith is, sitting on the couch, waiting for me if I had to guess.

"Hey".

She gets up and faces me when she heard my voice.

"Hey".

"So I guess we should talk".

"Yeah I guess so".

TBC


	8. THE TALK

NO ONE'S POV

Angel and Faith were sitting at Faith's kitchen table across from each other in a very awkward silence.

"Sooooo…where did you go". Angel was curious, Faith had ran off somewhere after their fight.

"I broke in to a motel room and crashed. I was really tired to say the least, plus I needed to cool off".

Angel could understand that, after all she was probably exhausted after the last 36 hours, but that made Angel realize that he hadn't had any sleep either and all of the sudden his adrenaline had worn off and he felt really tired, but he had to make things ok with Faith.

"I'm sorry".

"You don't need to say sorry, it was my fault, I opened my big mouth".

"No you were right, about everything and I don't think I can ever say sorry enough but, I just want things to be ok between us".

"Angel look, if there is anything you ever taught me, it's forgiveness, and I forgive you, I really do, so everything is ok, so lets just go to bed, you can crash on the couch".

Faith meant it that she forgave him, She saw no reason not to, because when she weighed all the things he had done for her on a scale next to….well everything else, she had no right to point the finger at him when her hands were not clean, so she thought it was time for a fresh start. Faith got up to go to bed, but Angel still had something to say and if he didn't say it now he wasn't sure he would ever say it.

"Faith". She turned around and looked at him and he stood and got closer to her.

"Yeah". It was now or never.

"I love you to".

Faith froze, 'oh my god, he didn't just say that did he' Faith thought.

"Angel don't say that".

"Why not".

"Because it's just going to make things complicated, and you don't even mean it your just saying it to spare my feelings, plus the fact that nobody loves me, no one ever has or ever will".

"I DO, Faith, your beautiful, and the woman you've become just makes me so proud to have ever even met you, on top of the fact that whenever I look at you, even now after ten years, my heart warms, even when It wasn't beating, but now it is beating, and now I know that I love you with all my heart". That last line almost made Faith melt.

"But what about Buffy and Cordelia". Angel was afraid Faith would bring that up.

"I love them both and I always will" Faith looked hurt by that, but Angel quickly explained.

"Faith, I don't need to go into a history lesson, you already know all the history, so all I can say is that there both gone now, but that's the reason I never told you, because there so many times that I thought about finding you and telling you how I felt, but when Buffy died I'll admit, it broke me for a while, and I knew that if I told you then that you would feel like the rebound girl, and I never wanted you to feel that way, but you are not that to me Faith your so much more".

"Ok well that's all well and good but Angel, you're the only person in my life that I have ever been In love with, so I can hardly understand falling in love once, let alone twice but a third time, come on".

"Faith you think that I actually understand it, I don't, plus you can tell by my track record that I'm not good at this Romeo and Juliet thing, But I do know this, I have another chance here, we have both changed for the better Faith, I,m human now so that means no more Angelus, and that by itself makes things a whole lot less more complicated, I think we have a real chance here, this might finally be our happy ending. Faith I do love you and as you can tell from before there only a handful of people I can say that to, so when I say it you know I damn well mean it, so please, give me a chance".

Faith had tears falling from her eyes now,. 'how does he do that' she thought. 'When did I become such a girl' she thought, But her most important thought was this one. 'Oh god why do I even care, he does love me, I can't believe it'.

"You love me".

"I do".

Faith still had tears rolling down her face but now they were more happy tears than anything.

"If you love me, then prove it".

Angel knew what she meant by that, but before he could even respond, Faith walked up to him and embraced him in a passionate kiss.

TBC 


	9. FIRST TIME

No one's POV

Faith and Angel were kissing passionately as Faith lead Angel into her bedroom, Faith broke the kiss and removed Angel's shirt and threw it somewhere behind her. Faith went back to kissing him again, she ran her tongue over his lips wanting entry, which he allowed, Faith moaned into the kiss, as it was the best kiss she had ever had. Faith broke the kiss and undid Angel's belt, she looked at him and he looked a little bit unsure, so Faith took Angel's hand and placed it on her chest over her heart, It was beating faster than it ever had before, and it showed Angel how he was making her feel already and they hadn't even gone very far yet, but to reassure him even more Faith looked in his eyes.

"I love you".

That seemed to do the trick as Angel pulled Faith to him but he didn't kiss her lips, instead he went to her neck and started sucking on her pulse point, Faith moaned deeply as that was one of her weaknesses, but it also kind of shocked her as no one usually tried the foreplay thing with her, most were too busy going for the glory hole, this was different than anything Faith had felt before and she liked that. Faith then slid down and ran her mouth over his chest while he unbuttoned her shirt and slid it down her arms and onto the floor, he then lowered his head and took one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked on it, Faith grabbed his head and held it closer.

"oh god".

Faith whispered in a low lust filled voice. Faith felt as if she was on fire, she couldn't wait for what was to come. Faith lowered herself down and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants then pulled his boots and sock off, she then pulled his pants and underwear from his body, he was completely naked now and she took in the sight of him in front of her, he was completely beautiful if you were to call a man that, but her eyes then turned to saucers as she saw how big he was down there, he was huge, Faith kissed him again before she got down on her knees and she took him in to her mouth, Angel moaned a loud deep moan which made Faith smile as she swirled her tongue around the head of his cock. Angel was surprised, he didn't think Faith would go for THAT as quickly as she did, but DAMN did it feel good. Faith took her mouth off him as she looked up, his breathing was ragged, she smiled on the inside, Faith was proud of herself that she was making him feel this way.

"Does that feel good".

Angel looked down at her with such lust in his eyes and that's all Faith needed, but before she could continue Angel yanked her up and ripped the rest of clothes off so now she was also completely naked, Angel turned them around and laid Faith on the bed and laid himself on top of her, he gave her a mind blowing kiss, then started kissing his way down her stomach. Faith had to resist the urge to shove his head between her legs, but it was very difficult, she needed him to touch her pussy, she was gushing wet, but she didn't , knowing that it would all be for the better, but just then Angel ran his tongue up her shaven mound causing Faith to buck her hips off the bed, He did so two more time's but then Faith stopped him.

"Angel,… I need you inside me".

Angel crawled back up Faith's body and positioned the head of his cock at her entrance, but didn't enter himself yet.

"Are you sure".

Faith knew why he asked that, because if this happened there would be no going back , this was the ultimate test. So Faith shook her head yes at him.

"Make love to me Angel, please".

Faith never thought she would say that to anyone. Angel didn't respond with words, he responded with a powerful thrust forward that made them both moan. Angel started pushing himself in and out of her at a slow pace, his eyes met Faith's. Faith looked at Angel as if he was the only thing in the world, because in her world right now he was. Faith couldn't believe what was happening, She was making love with the man she loved and lord knows she never thought that would happen, on top of the fact that this was the best sex Faith ever had and it wasn't even over yet just made it so much better. Faith cupped Angel cheek and kissed him light and soft but passionately, and then looked right in his eyes.

"I love you".

"I love you to".

And that was it, all thought left both of them and they just gave over to the pleasure. Angel started going faster and harder now making Faith feel better than she ever had before, The fact that she was moaning like a porn star with every thrust proved that. Faith was close, Angel could feel that, but he would not allow himself the pleasure yet, there were more things he wanted to do to her, So he threw her legs over his shoulders and positions himself at a higher angle to get deeper into her and started thrusting in and out of Faith as fast and as hard as he could, until he felt Faith's walls tighten around his cock and she came.

"OH MY GOD".

Faith screamed at the top of her lings as the most powerful orgasm she ever had took over her, Faith started convulsing violently as she started mumbling nonsensical words and then passed out completely. Angel pulled out of here and let her legs fall to his sides as he hovered over her and decided to check if she was ok.

"Faith".

when she didn't respond Angel checked for a pulse, yep she was still alive. A few moments later Faith's eyes fluttered open, she looked up and Angel and gave him a sweet but lazy smile.

"You scared me there for a second, are you all right".

"mmmffzzzuggh".

"What".

Faith didn't respond immediately, still trying to regain her ability to speak.

"I said no I'm not alright, there things that I can't get to work yet but I feel wonderful".

"Good".

Faith smiled up at him and then suddenly shifted their positions so she was on top.

"What do you know, all better now".

Angel was surprised by Faith sudden burst of adrenaline, but all thought left his mind when she worked her way down his body and then engulfed the head of his cock into her mouth.

"oh god".

Faith started Sucking Angel's cock as best she could, Angel was in heaven, it felt so good, especially when she started caressing his balls, but Angel needed to touch her, so before Faith knew it Angel grabbed her and spun her around and into the sixty nine position and started lapping at her pussy, while Faith then engulfed his cock once more trying to give as good as she got but Angel inserted two fingers inside her, sending her over the edge again, she groaned at the feeling as it still felt good but is was more gentle than the last one, now Faith was wondering, when Angel was gonna let her make him cum, but her guess was not anytime soon as he grabbed her again and laid her on her side with her head on a pillow, Angel got behind her and spooned her, he threw her leg over his hip and entered her again and started thrusting in and out of her at a fast pace, Faith's eyes rolled into the back of her head at the sensations, she wasn't sure how much more she could take, Angel reached his arm around and started rubbing her clit. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH". Faith screamed out as she felt herself about to cum again, but before she could Angel stopped and shifted their positions again, this time he laid her on her stomach completely flat then laid himself out on her back and thrust in to her again. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH". Faith screamed again as he hit her G-spot, and she was coming again even harder than her first orgasm and this time she squirted everywhere, and she had never squirted before, Faith was screaming louder than ever now, once she finally stopped she started softly sobbing, She could hardly move, and her body was humming, It felt so good that it hurt, nobody had ever made her feel this way, but it was clear that Angel was not yet done as He picked her up off the bed and sat her down on top of him, it was clear what he wanted, Faith still had tears in her eyes and Angel reached up and wiped them away.

"Everything's okay".

Faith smiled seductively at him, knowing there was nothing actually wrong, Faith guided his cock into her entrance once again and started a slow rhythm, amazed her body was working at all Faith started going faster and riding him harder and she heard Angel groan, he was close she knew it, and she was close again to, and she knew right then that once they were done, her pussy alone was gonna need about a week to heal, her body as a whole probably two, even with slayer healing, She heard Angel make a loud grunt and he came hard inside of her, and her walls clenched as she came here fourth time of the night, but this one topped all of the others, with him filling her with his cum, she had never felt anything like it before, but she couldn't scream anymore and instead let out a squeak, that was all she could do. Once they were done Faith pulled him out of her but she was still straddling his hips and collapsed on top of him, her head landing in the crook of his neck, they were both satisfied and sweaty, and Faith could not move worth anything, Angel brought his hand up and started stroking her hair.

"That was amazing".

it took all the strength Faith had left to talk.

"To say the least".

Angel chuckled at that, Faith wanted to kiss him but she couldn't raise her head, but luckily Angel used his free hand and brought her lips to his for a passionate kiss, when it was done Faith's head immediately dropped back down to the crook of Angel's neck, Faith used what power she had left and moved her hand up and entwined their fingers together and had to say one last thing before falling asleep.

"I love you".

"I love you to".

Angel's hand now resting on the small of Faith's back, she was still on top of him with her head resting in the crook of his neck, their finger's still entwined, Angel covered them up and kissed Faith's forehead and closed his eyes and was immediately asleep, Faith could not move anything but her eyes now and before she went to sleep she looked at the clock on her bedroom wall. Six hours, six hours they had been making love, Faith smiled on the inside, then she closed her eyes and fell into deep, dreamless, content sleep.

TBC


	10. An unexpected turn

Faith's POV

So here I am on my couch watching some old movie. Brian and Angel were in my kitchen arguing about the better way to kill a Korshov Demon.

"I'm telling you, the best way is to stab it through the heart".

"No you have to cut its head off, It can come back if you stab it through the heart".

"Only if you take the blade out, if you leave the blade in the heart can't heal".

"Yeah but why take the chance".

I have to chuckle at those two. Ever since they met they became instant best friends and the bickered like brothers, it was funny, better than Jerry springer some days.

"Boy's". They both look at me

"If you're lucky enough to defeat it, then just do both to be safe".

They both have a defeated look on their faces which means, YES I'm right , I love it when that happens, so they both go back to what they were doing, Brian was researching something that I can remember and Angel was doing my dishes for me. God I am so in love with him, trust me I know it's weird, ME Faith in love, but what can I say, I guess it had to happen someday, well plus IT'S ANGEL, he can do that kind of thing to the least expecting woman, but this Angel is human and well MINE so all the others can fuck off.

"Hey Brian can you do me a favor".

"Um sure I guess, what is it".

"Can you run to the store and pick me up some wheat bread". He's looking at me shocked".

"Wheat bread, Faith the nearest store that has that is 30 miles from here". Ok so I admit wheat bread wasn't exactly popular around these parts, but I need to get read of him for now.

"SO, you have a car". He's looking kind of angry now, and I'm expecting him to ask why I can't do it myself, but he just turned around and left without saying a word.

"Faith what are you talking about, we already have wheat bread in here".

"I know".

I back Angel up against the sink and kiss him gently.

"I just needed him to go for a while".

I say that in my low sexy voice and Angel smiles at me knowing what I meant. You see Angel and I started dating two months ago. Well actually I guess dating wouldn't really be the word for it, because we don't really go out except for patrol, mostly we've just been staying in the apartment and having sex, and I mean lots and lots of sex, LOTS AND LOTS OF NASTY SEX. I mean I swear, I think my first too days with him, I had more sex in more kinky ways, in a lot more positions then my whole life combined, and that's saying something because. Hello I'm Faith. So I continue kissing Angel, god I need him right now, He pull me up so I can rap my legs around his waist and he slams me up against the frig, and starts sucking on my pulse point and damn it feels good.

"OOOHHHHH yeah baby just like that". He keeps going, but I don't fell in the mood anymore, I'm confused, I pull back to look at him.

"What's wrong".

"Nothing, I'm just not in the mood". Angel is as shocked as I am and he lets me down.

"Not in the mood, when are you ever not in the mood for sex".

He has a good point, but I don't know it just suddenly happened.

"I don't know, I just….i just need to lay down".

I rush into my room and I'm locking the door. 'What the hell just happened'. I'm socked that's never happened before just one minute I wanted sex and the next I didn't. I Really do just need to lay down. So I strip off my cloths and crawl under my covers, but now I feeling hot, and I mean like really hot, even stark nude in a cool room, I'm just feeling, hot, so I throw off my covers, but them I feeling sick, so I run it to my bathroom, and basically puck my guts out, Angel walks in after hearing and hold up my hair for me till I'm done, when I look up from the toilet Angel has concern and fear in his eyes.

"Faith are you ok".

"DO I LOOK OK".

I yelled at him, he still looks concerned, and now all of the sudden I feel like crying, Angel gathers me into his arms and I sob into his chest.

"God Angel what's happening to me".

"It's ok Faith we'll figure this out ok". He pulls my head up and looks into my eyes, He looks scared, And I'm scared too, I'v never been this sick before and certainly not this quick.

"We will figure this out ok Faith".

"I nod at him but I'm still scared and crying, so he pulls me back into his chest, the other thing that scares me is that I don't usually show this much emotion, even nowadays, God I hope we figure this out.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Angel POV

"SON OF A BITCH,MOTHERFUCKER,GODDAMIT". Yes I'm pissed off if you're wondering, Faith is sick, and I don't know what's causing it, she can't just have the flu, it's too fast, for something so normal, I'v been researching for hour's now, while Faith is bundled up in her room with her head bent over a bucket, that I'v had to empty out three times already, and top it all off, Brian, who should have been back hour's ago is nowhere to be found, so I have no help, so I'm pissed, I'm scared, I'm sad, and I don't know what the hell to do.

"Hey YO, I'm back".

And there is Brian standing at the door way, son of a bitch, I just want to knock his teeth down his throat.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN".

"Woah, take it easy. I went home, you think I didn't know what you two where doing. Now what is with the hostility".

"Faith is sick, and I need help trying to figure out just what in the hell it is".

"Well how would I know".

"I don't know, I just figured since you are older, and you've way more stuff than I have maybe you knew".

"UMM, alright tell me everything that happened since I left".

"Well after you left we started….well you KNOW, but then all of the sudden she stopped".

Brian look's up completely shocked.

"Stopped".

"Yeah, she said she wasn't in the mood anymore".

"Not in the mood, so your telling me Faith didn't want to have sex anymore".

"yeah, I was shocked to".

"Ok while I try to comprehend that tell me the rest".

"Well after that she said she was going to bed so she ran into her room and locked the door, but then about ten minutes later she runs out and into the bathroom and starts puking her guts out, then she started crying, so I picked her up, took her back to her room, bundled her up and handed her a bucket to puke in".

"So let me get this straight, Faith shifted hormones out of the blue, got really sick and tired".

"Yeah that would a simple way to put it".

Brian gets a strange look on his face, like a cross between wonder, fear, and confusion.

"I just, ummm, I just need to talk to Faith for a second".

"WAIT, look I'm warning you now, she is in full bitch mode, so be careful".

He nods his head and walks away to Faith's room, this could be bad, VARY BAD.

Faith POV

OH MY GOD, I FEEL LIKE PURE SHIT, I,m sitting here on my bed wrapped in blankets trying to relax, because I'm not feeling any better, I'm hearing my door open and Brian pops his head in.

"What the fuck do you want".

"Hey easy, I am just trying to make sure you're okay".

He steps the rest of the way in my room and shuts the door.

"WELL THEN NO OKAY NO I'M NOT OK, I FELL LIKE SHIT".

"hey now look, I get that but I need to talk to you".

"About what".

"About how you feel, what are you feeling, because if we are going to figure this out I need to know what you feel like right now".

For some reason I feel like calming down now, he's just trying to help.

"What am I felling, well all sorts of things, for one I ach, my boobs for some reason feel kind of swollen and I can't have anything touch them cause their two sensitive, I feel sick and tired, Oh and can you dump this out for me".

I Hand him the bucket.

"Yeah sure, Faith why does this smell like pee".

"Because it is".

He looks at me confused

"What I didn't feel like getting up and I had to go really bad, speaking of I have to go again so can you hurry with the dumping".

He walks over to my window and just dumps it outside, then hands the bucket back to me.

"Their, now I'm going to leave you to your privacy".

"Brian wait, can you bring me some peanut butter and pickles I have like a really sudden craving for them".

"Yeah, I'll do that".

"OH and Brian, please don't take to long in figuring out what's going on with me".

He looks at me like he's really confused.

"Faith are you rally telling me you don't know".

"No, why should I know".

"uh, I forgot there was no one around to really teach you these things was their".

Okay now I'm confused.

"Brian what are you talking about".

"Nothing just, uh, I need to do some research, to figure this out so just do whatever you do".

He walks out of the room as fast as he can, uh that was weird. 

Angel POV

Brian walks out of Faith room, he looks a bit like me when I'm brooding.

"Well do you know what's wrong with her".

He nods at me.

"Well what is it".

"I think she's pregnant".

I'm sure my jaw just dropped to my chest.

"What".

TBC


	12. cliffhanger

Brian's POV

Well, just to recap, Faith is pregnant, Angel is the father, He is in the living room freakin out,and I don't know what the fuck to do, this should end well, don't you think.

"Pregnant, how can she be pregnant". Ok , This is where I get annoyed, because while on one hand I know Angel is probably very stressed and not thinking right, but on the other hand , WHAT KIND OF STUPID MOTHERFUCKIN QUESTION IS THAT, HOW CAN SHE BE PREGNANT, I THINK WE ALL KNOW HOW YOU MORON, YOU INSERTED YOUR HOT DOG INTO HER DOUGHNUT HOLE, YOUR LOAD BLEW AND BADABING BADABOOM WELCOME TO THE WORLD TINY HUMAN, THAT IS HOW. Ok now that I got my rant out of the way, I won't say that to him directly because that would just lead to a fight and right now we have bigger problems to worry about.

"Well man but I think you know how, you stuck your hehe in to her haha and there you go baby ". What, I never said I was smart.

"OK yes I know how it happened, but I don't know HOW it happened". WHAT.

"WHAT". I know, how original.

"I mean this can't be normal, I can't have children, well accept for Connor, but that was because of a prophecy, wait is this a prophecy". OH I can tell this is gonna be one hell of a ride.

"Angel, I know this is probably very stressing to say the least, but not everything is supernatural, I know you probably haven't thought about it, but you are very much human now witch means your human abilities are all intact including the ability to reproduce the human way, this could very well be natural". Angel's face softens and I know what he's thinking.

"You never thought about it did you". He looks up at me.

"No, I was busy trying to figure out how to deal with being human rather than what I could do with it, but I guess now theirs tons of things I have to think about, like getting a job, paying bills, not to mention getting women pregnant, oh then of course marriage". Now that makes me laugh.

"Hahaha, man I think you jumpin the gun with that last one, but your right your gonna have to think about those kind of things now, because one of those things is nine months away,…..I think". Angel looks at me like I am completely crazy.

"You think, what the hell do you mean you think".

"Well, I,m not sure she's pregnant, all I said were that her symptoms pointed to it". OH please don't lose it, please don't lose it.

"OK,OK I,m not gonna lose it". OH thank god.

"So what your telling me is were gonna have to test her".

"Well, yeah I guess".

"How in the hell do we do that".

"easy you go tell her and I go get the test".

"I can't just tell her, you know her as well as I do, this will get bad fast".

"Look, I know how you feel, but if she is pregnant, I think she needs to know, so it's better to get this over with, now you go talk to her and I'll be back". Angel looked as if he was thinking about it for a second.

"Alright".  
>I nodded at Angel as a confirmation, and now I'm on my way, and god I hope this goes well.<p>

* * *

><p>NO POV<p>

Angel was pacing in front of Faith's bedroom door, trying to figure out the best way to too approach the conversation they were about to have. Thinking to himself.

'Do I just say or do I build up to, but she still freak out either way, oh there is no good way to do this is their'.

After about ten minutes of contemplating, Angel walked into Faith's room to find her just watching tv. When she see's him she looks up and smiles.

"Hey baby". Angel smiles back at her.

"Hey, how are you". Faith's smile faded.

"I'M very shitty". Angel chuckled at that.

"Yeah I figured, look Faith, there is something I need to talk to you about and I really need you to not freak out about it".

"You think I'm pregnant". Angel looks up shocked.

"How did you know".

"I heard you downstairs, enhanced hearing".

"Right, I forgot about the slayer senses, so what if….you are pregnant, what are we gonna do".

"Well that's the million dollar question isn't it, well luckily for me after I did have the freak out moment, I thought what to do, and honestly it's hard for me to think about, because I never pictured myself having to think about it, I never thought I would be a mommy, but then again, I never thought I would be in a good relationship with a person I loved but look where I'm at". That made Angel smile.

"So what did you think about". Faith thought for a second as if contemplating the question.

"I thought about, a lot of things but my conclusion is that, I can't come to a conclusion yet, because for one it's not even a sure thing that I'm pregnant yet, but if I am, I need to think about things some more, so let's find out first, then let's go from there, agreed".

"Agreed". Angel got up and leaned over and gave Faith a quick kiss on the lips, which made her smile.

"I love you".

"I love you too".

"Hey yo, I'm back".

Brian was back, Angel and Faith both rushed out the room to meet Brian in the hallway.

"Did you get them". Angel was very nervous.

"Yeah I got them, and man relax your face is as red as a tomato". Brian handed the test to Faith. Without any words Faith rushed into the bathroom to take the test. After words she had Brian go into the bathroom and wait for the results as she was way too nervous to look at them herself. Faith was standing with her back to Angel while he had his arms wrapped around her waist, while waiting for the results.

"Are you ok Faith".

"No Angel right now I'm nervous as fuck".

"Don't worry, it will be fine".

"I hope so".

Brian came out of the bathroom with the test in his hand. Faith and Angel untangled themselves from each other and faced him.

"WHAT DOES IT SAY". They said it in unison.

Brian took a long breath and started to read the results.

"It says".

TBC


End file.
